


A Little Emerald

by Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe/pseuds/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe
Summary: A story about a companion Tiefling





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm hoping to continue this but we'll see.  
> Just another thing my brain cooked up while I was preparing to play dnd with some friends and after watching copious amounts of Critical Role lol

I sit down at my large circular mirror and tilt my head to put in my right and then left earring. The elven woman with copper hair pushes herself off the bed and begins to kiss my shoulders and neck.   
I gently push her away rolling my eyes and say, “You know the rules darling.” 

The woman sighs and begins to pull on her long black dress that was piled on the floor. I smile as she blows me a kiss in the mirror. 

“That was wonderful.” She says, I scoff and fake pout “But aren’t I always?” The woman laughs and then purrs, “Of course honey, but you know you’re good. And on that note, I will take my leave. Thank you for the afternoon and see you later.” 

I smirk and begin to touch up my makeup, stopping only when the door softly closes, leaving me alone. I pull on a short, see-through silk robe over my negligee and throw open the window blinds, relishing in the cool evening breeze and the orange-pink of the setting sun. 

I awake out of my reverie from a knock at the door, “I’m naked” I call out, making no move to answer the door. 

“Ha, I would sure hope so, my little emerald!” Laughs the low voice on the other side of the door. I run to the door and fling it open, fiercely hugging the man standing outside. He pulls away and looks at my face, smiling. He covers his smile and puts on a pout, looking mournfully down the hallway. 

“I noticed you started without me”

“Oh, poor baby, did you get your feelings hurt” I pout back, he nods, sticking his bottom lip out. Grabbing his hand and leading him into my room I say, “Don’t worry it was purely business.” 

“Oh? Then what’s this?”

“Purely business. But you’re my favorite customer.”

“I bet you say that to all of your customers” I smile a bit before untying my rope and undoing the latch on his cloak.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sunset!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we'll see how far this gets but thanks for reading!

I lay next to the man and twist his hair around my fingers, playing with the light pink tips, almost matching the color of my skin. I watch the last light fade from the sky and listen to the crickets begin to chirp. 

“Hey Sunset,” I say in a hushed voice

“Hey Emerald,” He responds

“It’s almost time for me to head downstairs, but I can bring my business up here if you’re up for it.” I say slyly

“Always, darling. But aren’t you playing tonight?”

“Yes, but I’ll only play for a few rounds, clear the table and then find some interested participants.”

“Sounds perfect.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the establishment and about Vera (aka Emerald).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

I pull on a long, light blue silken dress with a sheer skirt and wrap small silver chains around my horns. I kiss Sunset goodbye and softly shut the door. As I wander down the stairs, passing some of my friends gently pulling customers up to their rooms, I smirk and blow them kisses. I make it down to the first-floor tavern and begin to gently flirt with guests, biting my bottom lip or winking at them. I finally make it to the other side of the room, where a large dwarven woman and a lanky human man are standing guard. 

“Hi Velka.” I say to the woman, she grins and says,

“You know the drill, what’s the password?” I reach into a hidden pocket in my dress, grabbing a gold coin. I pull the coin out and flip it between my fingers before finally dropping it into the woman’s cleavage. Not looking at her face, I begin to draw my fingers up her bare shoulders and onto her neck. Velka puts her hands on my lower back and drops me low for a kiss. 

When she pulls me back up, I whisper in her ear, “Oh, very smooth, I’m impressed,”. Velka glances behind me and I follow her gaze to the other guard stationed at the door. He had gone completely pink and was looking everywhere but us. I pull myself away from Velka and face the man (Solomon), he notices us staring at him and I say, with fake earnestly,

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgot about you.” I wrap my tail around his leg and whisper the entrance passcode into his ear, “The wolves dance in the moonlight” 

The man nods and quickly opens the door. “Have a wonderful night, darlings!” I blow them both a kiss and step through the doorway, shutting the door behind me.

Inside the new chamber is a slightly quieter, more intense room. There are four circular tables scattered about the room, with chairs around them. All of the beings in the room have coins in piles by them and a hand of cards. Many glance up when the door opens, respectfully nodding as just another regular walks in. One rough looking dwarf yells out,

“Hey Vera, ready to have your ass handed to you”

“Sweetheart, I’m used to being fucked, it’s you I’m worried about,” I call out, exaggeratedly winking and smiling. There’s laughter and whoops in the room, partially clearing the almost palpable tension. I look at the coins stacked and notice they’re almost completely platinum and gold. I sit down at my usual table, towards the back and pull out a hefty sum of gold pieces.

“Always the spender, eh?” The gnome next to me turns to look over at my pile. “But I guess, if you always win, it’s hard to lose money” 

“You know it,” I smirk and then ask, “How was Elegan?”

“Ya know, dragons, demons, glory, gold. Same old, same old,” The gnome takes a sip of their drink and motions to a half-orc sitting at a table looking mildly bemused, “Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you business!”


End file.
